The choices we make
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: elena makes a choice


**Here is a story about a young woman and her choice between her two Vampire loves and then the man she meets in a new town. **

**Warnings: a confused young woman. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Sookie, Bill and Eric belong to their creators. **

I had never given much deliberation about who I loved. I loved Damon yet my heart yearned and ached for Stefan. These brothers were my whole world; I loved both so how could I choose one? They told me I had a week to come to terms of who could be the one. I sat at the diner in a small little town called Bon Temps. I just had to leave town for a while to sort everything out. This town was weird, first, the vampires could roam around and no one would care. Second, I met this waitress named Sookie Stackhouse. She somehow told me what I was thinking I hadn't found that weird and we became close friends. She told me that she was dating this vampire named Bill but soon found this other vampire named Eric attractive. We were in the same boat I was dating Damon but I fell in love with his brother as well. As we sat there and talked, her vampire boyfriend came into the diner, he was a very attractive man and polite too.

"Hi, I'm Bill." He said as he took a seat next to Sookie.

"I'm Elena." I said.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. "So, what is a beautiful young woman doing here in Bon Temps?''

"I just had to escape from my life at home."

"Yeah, she's having vampire trouble." Sookie added.

"Vampire trouble?"

"It's not like that." Sookie thought it best to restate the statement."She's torn between two vampiric lovers." I smiled; it was nice here in Bon Temps. I looked at the romantic exchange between Sookie and Bill. Then she stopped smiling, her face turned pale. I looked in the direction she was staring in and noticed where she was looking. A young man, tall blonde walked through the door. I take it that must be Eric from the way that Bill had suddenly gotten up and walked over to the vampire. I took Sookie's hand into mind and tried to calm her down.

"Everything's going to be fine. You love Bill ok? The same way that I love Stefan." I caught myself, had those words really come out my mouth? Stefan I just said that I love Stefan. Sookie heard what I said; she looked at me and smiled. Bill and Eric were now talking diligently to eachother. And then Eric's gaze crossed to me. He had that rare intensity in his eyes that was scary yet sensitive at the same time. He walked over to us, Bill following close behind.

"I told you she's taken." Bill announced. I didn't know what they were talking about but Sookie understood.

"Eric, she's too young I won't let you take her."

"Either you let me take her or I take you Sookie."

"Then take me, but not Elena."

"Elena? That's such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

"Sookie, I don't know what he's talking about but I won't allow you to be separated from Bill."

"But what you and Stefan?"

"I will always love him." I thought to Sookie what I wanted her to do. I also gave her Stefan's number. She was to call Stefan, tell him where I were and the situation that I was in. I allowed my self to be carried out by Eric. He wasn't forceful as he put off; he was actually sweet towards me. He took me to his lair or so I could call it. There were vampires of all sorts there. As we walked by, a few touched me. I didn't like that and Eric knew. The ones that touched me he killed them. I didn't want him too but he did anyway. That was so charming of him to do that. He catered my every need. When I got hungry he had some woman to serve me. I think that I could have really liked him the way that he liked me if I wasn't completely in love with Stefan. I had begun to get sleepy and Eric ordered this woman named Pam to arrange me a room and some clothes. I could see that she didn't want too, but he made her. The room was nice and big. It reminded me a little of medieval Florence Italy. The gown that Pam gave me was fit for a queen. I looked at myself in the mirror and spun around like a princess.

"Even in night clothes you look dazzling" Eric said.

"Thanks, I have never seen this materiel before. What is it?"

"If I told you then I would have to kill you." Eric laughed. He sat on the edge of the bed. I sat next to him.

"You are the first woman that I have had here that I truly care for. And not in a sense that I want to drink your blood." I smiled, he did too. He really has a cute smile. He placed a hand over mine. I didn't pull away, I enjoyed his touch against my skin, and it felt so wrong yet so right. I looked into his eyes and before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. I pulled away before it went too far.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not Elena? I chose you remember?" he said.

"I know but there is someone that I love and I can't betray him. I'm sorry."

Eric looked at me and smiled again. He could understand what I was saying, he understood the pull of love.

"I understand Elena." He left the room and my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Elena? It's me Sookie. That boy Stefan he's on his way here to Bon Temps." She told me. I was happy but I needed to know something.

"Hey Sookie, I kissed Eric." I told her. The line was silent for a moment, I had hoped that she didn't faint so I called her name. "Sookie, Sookie are you still there?"

"Yeah I am. I'm just a little shocked." She said. "Did you really kiss Eric?"

"Yes, it happened out of no where. One minute he was telling me how beautiful I looked in this gown and the next I know I kissed him."

"Look, calm down. Everything will be ok. Stefan's on his way. Soon enough you two will be together."

I hung up the phone and got into bed, I hoped that she was right. I really did."

**So, how did you like it? It was just the bread that you get at the restaurant before you actually order food. So please review, thank you. **


End file.
